emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7228 (7th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Joanie comforts Belle as she lays flowers at Hamish's grave. Aaron's uneasy when Andy persuades Robert into helping out at the farm. Bob struggles as Brenda wonders whether someone they know is responsible for stealing the money. Kerry suggests looking after Kyle for Joanie rather than her arranging a playgroup for him. Val is jealous when she sees Joanie drop him off. Edna finds Brenda lighting a candle for Gennie in the church and she confides in Edna about the stolen memorial money. She worries that people will think she's stealing again. Edna reassures her that no-one will suspect that. Val walks in to Dale Head and insists she's helping Kerry to look after Kyle. Kerry restrains her and accidentally gets Kyle's paint on Val's clothes in her attempts. The two women son are soon fighting in front of Kyle and Dan has to split them up. He's annoyed to return to the laptop and discover Kyle has deleted his homework for college. Robert tells Andy he's enjoyed working at the farm again. Bob asks Val for a loan to cover the missing money but she refuses. Finn notices Ross is in a bad mood now Debbie has gone away with Pete. Diane offers to arrange a karaoke night at The Woolpack to replace the missing memorial money. Bob manage to sort the replacement money and slips it into Brenda's pinny. She finds it and realises somebody has replaced it and explains how she checked her pinny earlier in the morning. Carly suggests she must have absentmindedly overlooked it and breathes a sigh of relief but Bob tells her he's had to take out a payday loan in order to cover the money. Robert teases Aaron over being worried what his 'mummy' thinks when Andy wants to take them both for a drink and he insists on swerving it. Brenda becomes concerned when Val covers that she thought she saw Brenda with the memorial money in the café earlier that morning. Aaron is defensive when Chas asks about his day. She then overhears Robert talking of how he'd been working with Aaron and Andy all day. She and Paddy agree they need to keep them apart again. Paddy speaks to Aaron over but he insists their affair is over and asks Paddy to trust him. Brenda offloads her fears to Chas that her brain tumour is back being as everyone is saying she's forgetting things. She explains that she's booked herself in at the hospital tomorrow for tests and wants Chas to come with her as she wants to keep her suspicions from Bob until she knows for sure. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, private corridor, backroom, rear hallway/stairs *Dale Head - Front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard *Unknown field Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes